Death Girl
by Emoangel126
Summary: A young Kira has a debt to the Titans. What happens to the Titans when she shows up? What happens when she falls in love with a Titan? Beast BoyXOC
1. Chapter 1

Before we get started with the story let me tell you what the main character looks like.

She has pitch black eyes and hair. Her hair is cut short at the ear, messy, layered, bunch of hair that covers her right eye.

She is an inch or two taller than Beast Boy. She is wearing a white tank top, a loose black hoodie, dark baggy jeans with flare at the end, and Rainbow sandals.

I do not own Deathnote or Teen Titans. I only own this story and Lisa.

* * *

I was sitting in the pizza place reading the Iliad. I thought about all the bad things I had done. 'I will make it up to them. I will! Or die trying!'

The door opened suddenly, making me look up; it was an extremely slow day. "Come on! We ALL deserve some pizza after that," a masked boy said to a group of teenagers, which consisted of a discolored, red haired girl, a half-robot half-human guy, a gothic/emo girl, followed by- My breath got caught in my chest.

'It's them! Better keep cool. Act like I don't care who it is.' I looked back to my book. "That's them, right?" Ryuk asked staring at the group. I nodded my head slightly, as if I was agreeing with the book.

"What do you plan to do?" I tilted my head back and forth while looking at my book then shrugged. They seemed unaware of me sitting just a table away from them. 'What to do? What to do?!' My thoughts were interrupted by two more people walking in. I recognized them the minute they walked in. They weren't people; they were robots made to look like humans. I should know: I made them. I put my book away into my messenger bag. 'Making it up to them will have to wait a minute.' I grabbed my bag and headed toward the two 'guys'. I stopped in front of the Teen Titans' table. I faced Beast Boy, who happened to be on the end, fell to my knees and said,

"Please, forgive me. I didn't know what I was doing. I wanted to be accepted.. I would have done anything for him, until I learned. Please forgive me!" My voice was loosing volume at the end.

"Beast Boy, who is this?" Robin asked curiously.

"I don't know. I think you have the wrong person," Beast Boy said unaware of what I had done.

"No, I have the right person. I'll explain in one minute. First, I have to make it safe for me to talk." With that I stood up and headed toward the robots with haste. I slowed down when I was directly in front of them. I had put a chip in these robots to act like a normal, 20-year-old men. Since my shirt was pretty tight and I had nothing to complain about in the chest department, it wasn't hard to get their attention. They had one little part of them, that no one knew about, that would make them fall about with one yank.

"I thought we had a deal. Did ya miss me that much?" I was slowly, creeping my hands closer to their ears where said part was. They didn't seem to notice, their eyes were focused on my boobs.

"Well too bad we couldn't talk more," I started reaching the bad part was,

"Bye bye." I yanked the part and they fell apart immediately.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled. I quickly headed back to their table where curious faces greeted me.

"How did you know that that would happen?" Cyborg asked. I sighed. Ryuk behind me was laughing it up.

"Because I made them." I told them hanging my head.

"Why? And for whom?" Robin asked as if I was a criminal. Which I kinda was.

"Because I had made a deal and......" I trailed off on the name.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"It's okay. You can trust us. We won't hurt you." Beast Boy said.

"swhade" I mumbled so barley anyone could hear it.

"Who?" Robin asked not hearing what I had said.

"I would feel safer if I told you in a place where we're sure that people aren't eavesdropping on our conversion." I told Robin looking around. He nodded while standing up. The others followed suit and followed Robin to a safer place.

"So," Beast Boy started while walking on my right, "why did you apologize to me so much?"

"I did something terrible." I told him in a monotone voice while glueing my eyes to the ground.

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad."

"Do you want a hint?" I asked facing him.

"Sure!"

"Death, earth, girl, controlled." I turned and continued to follow Robin.

Beast Boy seemed confused at the hint I gave him. I would be too if it weren't for the fact that my family members, well the part I know, are frickin geniuses. After about 20 minutes of complete silence (not including the confused and frustrated noises that came from Beast Boy), we reached the Titan Tower. Robin lead us into what seemed to be an interrogation room. 'Darn, I thought that I had escape these kinds of rooms. Oh well.' I sat down in the chair that had the hand cuffs next to them. The others lined up around the other side of the table.

"Let's get started." Robin said. He stared at me

"What is your name?"

"Lisa Amane." I said without hesitating. 'Sorry Misa.'

"Tell us about your past."

"My past? Okay, well, I ran away from home a year or two ago and came here."

"Why'd you run away from home?"

"Things were getting too complicated for me."

"Can you explain that to us?"

"No."

"No? How are we to trust you when we don't know why you ran away? You could be a mass murder and we wouldn't know." Ryuk was dyeing of laughter behind me; Robin had no idea how close he was.

"You never explained why you left Batman. Why should I explain why I left home?" I asked. 'I am such a smart ass.'

He was glaring at me from the other side of the table.

"Next question then. Where did you come from?"

"Asia."

"Where in Asia? It is a pretty big continent." Raven said quickly after my answer.

"Northwestern Asia."

"That still leaves a lot of countries."

"I'm well aware."

"Then which country is it?" Robin was getting annoyed that I wasn't answering the question.

"I cannot give you that information. Can we go to the next question, please?"

He didn't look too happy about my request but continued.

"You said you made those robots because you had made a deal, but you didn't tell us who you made them for."

I sighed.

"You have to pinky swear on your honor that you won't give to the police or harm me." He looked suspiciously at me, eyeing my pinky. He eventually agreed and hook his pinky with mine. So I continued.

"Your old master, Slade." I said his name with such coldness that I thought the temperature would dropped in the room.

Robin had gotten a little paler than he already is and looked like he wanted to jump over the table, knock me into the wall, and beat me up while he asked the questions.

I'm SO glad I made him pinky swear on his honor.

"Now explain why you were hugging Beast Boy's legs and begging him to forgive you."

"I'll have to tell you more of my story so that that will make sense." Everyone nodded in agreement, so I started.

"When I first came over here, I had no money, nothing that would help me survive. Slade found me on the streets and took me in. I didn't know anything about the criminals here, so I thought that he was just a really nice man. In return for him taking me in I would kill criminals for him. When in reality I was just getting rid of his competition. Then one day he gave me this file of a girl... I may still have it...hold on." I reached into my bag and pulled out the file Slade had given me.

"Here it is." I slid the file over to Robin to read.

"Terra." He was pissed, but there was a hint of confusion and shock in his voice.

"He was telling me about the mudslides, earthquakes, rock avalanches, and loads of other disasters that she had caused."

"Why would you kill Tera? She was nice" Starfire asked confused.

"You couldn't have killed Tera." Beast Boy said speaking up. "She died to save us."

"Your right, because I didn't. Slade said that he wanted to help her, like he did me, to teach her to control her powers. I didn't know that he was using her, I swear!" I looked pleading at them to please believe me, for it was the truth.

"You said that he wanted to help her, like he did you, with her powers. What powers do you have?" Raven said.

"I can make people think, do, or say whatever I want them to. And." I stopped so that I could demonstrate my second power.

"And?" Starfire curiously asked. I looked at the gang then started to inspect my nails as if they did something worth staring at. Suddenly, Robin started to rise off the ground. He flipped upside down, not looking too happy. His shoes slipped off his feet and started to dance around his head, which was now level to the table. He did **NOT** look happy about it.

"Put me down!" Robin said extremely frustrated.

"Say the magic word." I said playfully. He looked at me with an expression that said: 'If you don't put me down right now, I will kill you with every weapon I own.'

"Please."

He immediately turned right-side up, his shoes returned to his feet, and gravity came into effect. Robin fixed his hair, which was standing straight up from being upside-down, then turned to me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead a long time ago.

"I'm going back to Light. I'll be back when you start killing people or when you give me apples." Ryuk said after pulling on the back of my hair in a playful sort of way. I ran my fingers through the back of my messy hair as Ryuk went through the ceiling. It was amazing that only I could hear him.

"Impressive." Raven said in her monotone voice

I nodded my head in agreement. I put my most pleading look on my face and asked, "So can I please help you?"

"We'll have to talk about it. We'll be right back." Robin said in a cold tone

"Wait!" I leaped across the table and grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "Before you decide on whether I could help or harm you, let me tell you somethings. I have nothing left to live for if you don't accept me. If you shun me away then the NPA will come and I WILL die within hours of them finding me. In short, I will die if you don't let me help you." Once I had finished, I let go of his wrists.

Starfire looked like she was going to cry. She looked over at Robin with HUGE eyes.

"We will discuss this outside." Robin said with some concern in his voice. (Even though it was 80% coldness and 20% concern, it is a progress right?)

They all walked outside one by one. First Robin, then Raven, followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire was the last to leave the interrogation room. I gave her a re-assuring look to try and ease her sadness.

It seemed like an eternity before they came back. When they FINALLY decided, they streamed into the room. Starfire looked pleased so I guess that something good is about to happen.

"So the verdict is?"

"We will take you in."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEpPpPPPPP!!!!" Starfire squealed while jumping up and down excitedly. I on the other hand knew there had to be a catch.

"You will work for us to defeat Slade. Until then, you will work as a maid for the us, cleaning, cooking, the works. Got it?" Robin said strictly

"Sir, yes, sir." I said mocking his strictness. "Thank you." I said this with all my heart.

"Oh this is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed grabbing my wrists and twirling me around. _'When she get on my side of the table???'_

"We shall be the best of friends and we can do the painting on the toes and the eating of sugary foods until midnight."

"Sounds fun." I said trying to gain my posture back when she stopped spinning me.

* * *

The end for now!

Sorry I haven't posted recently. I get distracted REALLY easily. Hope everyone's summer is great so far!

Until later

Emoangel126!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 here we go!

I do not own Deathnote or Teen Titans. I do own this story and Lisa.

* * *

"I have a couple of questions." I told Robin. He raised his eyebrow at me as if asking 'What could you want?'

"Do I have to call everyone 'Master' or 'Miss'?"

I could tell he was thinking about it. _'Please say no, please say no!'_

He smirked and replied, "Yes." _'Darn, wait, why didn't I use my powers then!'_

"Do I have a uniform?" I continued.

"Hm. What do you guys think?" Robin turned to the rest of the team for their opinion.

"I think she would look cute in a traditional Tamaran outfit!" Starfire said happily while twirling around in the air.

"I think that she should wear a French maid uniform." A boy said walking casually into the room.

"Yo, Speedy!" Cyborg said happy to see his friend.

"Hey Cyborg. Whose the little lady?"

"That's Lisa." Robin said walking up to Speedy.

"I'm the new maid for the Titans West." I said sweetly while smiling.

"Speedy, I told you it was suppose to be a surprise." Bumblebee said walking in with Mas y Menos and Aqualad following her.

After everyone said hello to each other and asked about their lives, during which I decided to walk back to my seat and continue to read my book, the Titans turned their attention back to me.

"Quién es ella?" Mas y Menos asked simultaneously.

"Me llamo Lisa." I replied, not stopping from my reading to look at them. Though, I could tell they were confused and surprised.

"Usted habla español?"

"Sí."

"De donde es?"

I looked over my book with an expression that said 'really, you think I'm gonna tell you that?'

"You speak Spanish?" Robin asked amazed and suspicious.

"Oui." I replied in French.

"So, who is she?" Bumblebee asked Robin.

"She's a former convict that helped Slade and wants to repent by being our maid."

"Why does she want to 'repent', as you say, to you guys?"

"I killed a Titan." I said speaking up from behind my book. I looked up and saw that they had not taken that bit of information very well.

...awkward silence…

That was until Speedy 'decided' to start dancing the macarena.

"Speedy, dude, why are you dancing the macarena?" Aqualad asked extremely confused. I smiled from behind my book.

"I don't know!" Speedy exclaimed, "It's like I can't control my body!"

"Lisa." Robin said in a scolding manner. Speedy stopped dancing and looked around very confused.

"Lisa can control people's thought and actions." Raven said who was standing closest to the door.

I raised my hand as if I were in grade school, waiting for the teacher (Robin) to call on me.

"Yes?"

"I don't have to wear a French maid outfit do I?"

Robin looked around the room to get everyone's opinion. Beast boy shrugged. Cyborg nodded along with Speedy and Aqualad. Apparently, the girls were not the ones that he counted in this decision.

"Yes you do."

"What about Mas y Menos? Don't they get a say in this?"

"It wouldn't change the decision."

"True."

"Starfire, can you and Cyborg go and get a French maid outfit for our new maid?" Robin asked Starfire. She nodded happily while floating out of the room with Cyborg following her.

"Should I go get ingredients to make you guys' dinner?" I said standing up.

"Yes. Beast boy, go with her to make sure she only buys what is necessary and comes back."

Robin said (more like commanded) Beast boy.

"Ugh, why do I have to go with her?"

"I'll go with her." Aqualad and Speedy said in unison. They glared at each other as if one had copied the other.

"How about Raven goes with me. She doesn't talk much and she won't flirt with me." I said speaking up. They all looked over at me.

"Good idea." Robin said.

"Then I'll be heading off." I said grabbing my messenger bag from the table and headed towards the door. "I'm just gonna assume that you are with me, Raven."

I was able to find my way out of the T shaped building and lifted myself to where the city was.

"Raven, where's an Asian market and a regular supermarket?" Right when I finished I started sinking into the ground. Raven was teleporting me, hopefully, to one of the markets.

_'Yay! She transported me to the Asian market!'_

"Thank you."

I walked in so I could get the supplies for some vegetarian steamed dumplings and some pad Thai. I might have slipped some pocky in my cart, which Raven pulled out. Raven paid for everything and we headed towards our next stop. At the supermarket I bought all the supplies I needed to make buffalo and vegetarian chili.

"How much food are you making?" Raven asked in a monotone voice.

"Enough to feed everyone." After that was said, she transported us back to the T-tower.

Inside the tower I saw everyone huddling over two of the many computers, except for Mas y Menos who were running around the place at break-neck pace. I decided to ignore this and silently walk into the kitchen with my supplies and begin cooking dinner.

"What are you guys doing?" Raven asked walking up to them

"Looking for information about her." Cyborg replied. He and Robin appeared to be the two people using the computer.

"Have you found anything?"  
"No. There is no one under the name Lisa Amane in Thailand, Russia, Japan, China, India, nor any other country in Asia!" Robin said frustrated.  
"She did give us a hint, remember?" Cyborg asked. I could hear his chair move, so I assume that he turned to face him. I was preparing the dinner and back was turned toward them, but I still listened to what was going on.

"What? Do you mean saying she was from Northwest Asia?"

"No. The last thing she said to you, something about the 'NPA' getting to her."

_'Dammit! I was so focused on getting them to accept me I let that slip! It's okay. If push comes to shove I'll just make them forget about it for now.'_

"NPA...Lisa! Come here." Robin commanded. I stopped what I was doing and walked over to Robin.

"Yes, Master Robin? Is there something I can help you with?"

"What's the NPA?" He asked staring into my eyes, watching for any indication that what I was going to say next was a lie.

"NPA?" I tilted my head as if confused. "Never hear of it."

"Yes you have. You said something about the NPA when we were in the interrogation room."

"I did?" I could see that I was getting on Robin's nerves, so I decided to change the subject.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the dinner." I bowed and walked back to the kitchen. Okay, so that wasn't my best 'changing the subject' moments, but, hey, it worked.

"What is the NPA, Lisa?" Robin asked, not dropping the subject.

"I already told you; I don't know." I replied calmly. _'There's no way I can erase everyone's memory of it completely. There was probably a camera that recorded me saying NPA.'_

"You're lying. You wouldn't of said NPA in the interrogation room if you didn't know what it was."

I turned around to face Robin.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it didn't mean anything?"

"No."

"Hey, Robin, check this out." Cyborg called. "I made a search for the last name Amane and found someone."

"Who?" Robin asked eagerly while running to where Cyborg sat.

"Misa Amane. She is nineteen years old, blond, a model, and an only child."

I could hear the chair turn and feel the stares of the group, specifically Robin's, in the back of my head.

"Lisa." Robin said sounding angry. "What is your REAL name?"

"Lisa is my real name." I replied calmly while putting food into the oven.

"Fine then, what's your last name?"

"I cannot tell you."

"What? What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Revealing my identity will not only allow you to do a background check on me, it would also reveal my relative's identity. Which, I will not allow."

"Who's this 'relative'? Some criminal that deserves to be in jail?"

"Someone who is known worldwide and someone who people would kill to know about." I replied sharply. I don't like anyone talking about my brother in a bad way. He's the smartest detective on the face of planet earth and he's really good at tennis.

Robin appeared to still believe that the person I spoke of is a criminal and that I am now a criminal too.

"The relative isn't a criminal."

"Says the girl who lied about her name to get us to trust her."

"Says the boy who hides behind a mask and fake identity, Dick."

Robin looked shocked as he stared at me.

"Dude, your name is _Dick_?" Beast Boy asked from the hallway, where he just walked in. He wasn't in the original group that surrounded the computers.

"How do you know that?" Robin inquired squinting suspiciously at me.

"It's this magical invention called the internet." I lied. I could see his name clearly above his head.

"No one would know that but Batman."

"Now think about my situation like this. If you had to give your real name to someone to gain their trust, you wouldn't be able to give them your name because it would reveal someone else's identity."

"You still didn't answer my questions."  
"Which one?"

"What is the NPA and how you know what my real name is?" _'So he dropped the question about my name. That's interesting.'_

"I already answered all of your questions. Plus, it wouldn't change your opinion about me if you knew what the NPA is."

"Tell me anyway." Robin insisted.

"Glorious friends! I return with the maid outfit!" Starfire interjected happily.

Everyone turned to face her. _'That was convenient.'_

"Come, Lisa, you must try on this pretty dress."

"Yes, Miss Starfire." I followed, well she grabbed my hand and dragged me to a room.

"You can change in here. Come out when you're dressed okay?" Starfire didn't wait for me to reply before she pushed me into the room and closed the door. This was the first time I got a good look at the outfit.

_'What the hell?'_

Not only did Starfire buy a maid outfit, no, she also bought a garter belt, fish net tights, and black heels. Was she **trying** to make me look like a prostitute? After I put on the outfit, I learned how revealing the dress itself was. The back started below my shoulder blades, the front didn't leave anything to imagination, and the skirt ended where my wrist was. (If you need a visual, look up Izumi from He is my Master.)

_'Might as well go out and finish cooking before the dinner burns.' _I sighed and placed the maid headband on my head before walking outside. Outside the door, Starfire was waiting eagerly to see the outfit she thought 'pretty'.

"You look so cute!" Starfire exclaimed picking my up and squeezing the daylights out of me. "Let's go show the others how cute you are!"

I had no time to catch my breath before I was dragged by Starfire at a pace that lifted me off the ground. Suddenly, everything stopped. We had reached the living room where everyone was discussing something with great interest.

"Friends, look at Lisa in her new uniform!"

The Titans turned to face Starfire and I. I was blushing madly. This was the most revealing thing I've ever worn.

"Damn! Why can't we have a maid as sexy like that?" Speedy exclaimed staring at me with hungry eyes.

"Starfire, where did you get **that**?" Robin asked confused on how Starfire was able to find and pick such a revealing maid's outfit.

"Well, Cyborg and I were walking down a street and I saw a sign that said sexy maid outfits and some other things that I can't remember. So I decided to walk into the store, but Cyborg wouldn't come in saying something about the store not being appropriate or something. I found this cute outfit inside!"

"Did the sign say 'adult videos'?" Speedy asked.

"Now that I think about it, the sign did say something about that." Starfire said putting her index finger to her chin in a thinking pose.

"If you will excuse me, I will return to the dinner." I bowed, which was not my smartest decision, and walked back to the kitchen. Everyone sat in silence thinking about Starfire's opinion on 'cute' clothes.

* * *

Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for so long. I really meant to get it out before, but I forgot... once again sorry.

I'd like to make a shout out to SUPER HAPPY RANDOM FUN TIEMZ8 for reminding me to put out new chapters!

Always forgetful~Emoangel126


End file.
